


经梦旧夜

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [15]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY16：第一次做爱盛唐的白月光的白月光，瞎说的。





	经梦旧夜

我有点紧张。吴指南说。怎么办，太白，我有点紧张，吴指南似乎真的很紧张，说话都带点抖，不敢抬高音调的样子，跟两人要鬼鬼祟祟去做什么奸杀淫掠的事情一般——确实很淫。李白就抬眼睨他，一边笑话着，说出息。  
他其实也在嘴硬，被吴指南带得心下忐忑，又仿佛本来就颇为忐忑，心脏咚咚敲得像鼙鼓，把地上月光搅起一片涟漪。先前那几口酒上过了头，现在清醒了一些，李白说自己不后悔是假的。但吴指南没看出他色厉内荏，仍然很紧张地思考着，正试图解下彼此衣物，李白瞅住那种风萧萧兮易水寒的神情，竟也不知道该说什么。他想了会儿说：“要不，再喝点酒？”  
又是三盏酒下肚，热气自腹间升腾至四肢百骸，李白有点醉了。他此时与吴指南赤诚相对，少年人的肌肤贴肌肤，因摩擦和醉意泛出点浅淡的嫩粉。先前被二人翻出围起来哈哈笑了的春宫图早不知被扔到哪里去，李白皱眉回想了一会儿，自觉叉开自己双腿。他天生就肤色很白，日日里跑山野里浪，却怎么也晒不黑，连带那处也干净得很，此时软塌塌趴在腿间。底下稀疏阴毛，却将更隐秘处遮盖起来。吴指南后知后觉发现自己已经涨红了脸。  
初次要品尝性爱果实的少年人，总是害怕的，总是期待的，却不知自己在害怕着什么，又在期待着什么。吴指南吞了口口水，一面伸手去抚慰李白的阴茎，李白也不甘示弱。二人最后将龟头凑在一起，手掌摩擦手指撸动，渐渐粗重的呼吸交织。在如水月光尽数自窗外倾斜下来的时候，李白半张脸便浸在朦胧的冷辉中，眉目似黛色山水，是一种喘息凌乱、有点忍耐的神情，吴指南竟然呼吸一滞。  
……平时怎么没发现这小子这么好看。他胡思乱想着，捉住李白为非作歹的手，一面提过酒壶，把酒液淋了二人满手。书、书上说两男子行这事需得小心，要做润滑，他结结巴巴地说，李白便瞰他，笑得很不客气。好啦，好啦，指南这是忍耐不住了。他说得轻描淡写，一面努力忽视自己的小慌张，一面牵着吴指南的手，探入自己隐秘穴口。  
那里很紧，很涩，从没尝试过吞入什么异物，一根手指就推不进去了。李白感觉耳垂红得发烫，连带呼吸也更乱了几分，他尝试着放松，收效甚微。这姿势也很不讨巧，不一会儿就累得不行，他最后倒难得乖巧地听了吴指南的，放任对方去主导扩张。吴指南叼了他的唇，气息不匀地亲吻片刻，又去舔舐李白胸前双乳，把津液抹得到处都是，两枚茱萸在月色下淫润得发亮。这是什么玩法？李白有点莫名奇妙，被这样咬并无什么快感，但又好像因吴指南卖力的取悦而生出些无名的酥麻，吴指南抬起头来，笑出两排牙齿。照着书上学的，不舒服吗？  
也不是，就很奇怪。  
确实如此，吴指南复也嘟嘟哝哝地了，我俩真不该干这事儿。  
他们嘴上这么说着，穴口则因沾染酒液终于变得柔软、湿润，一缩一缩地吞下吴指南的手指。吴指南向内伸入，抽出来的时候，肉壁还在欲迎还拒地留连这种外来的刺激，翻出点深红的肉花。李白开始嫌他慢，踢腿蹬他，但当粗大的阴茎往肉洞里插时，他抱着吴指南的脖颈，含糊地喊痛。确实是太大了，穴口被撑得发红，把龟头吸得很紧，贴合处没留出一点缝隙。吴指南只好停下，气喘吁吁地等李白适应。谪仙子终于也有点不好意思，伸腿环住吴指南的腰，一面艰难地往吴指南那边凑。你再进来点，再试试。他散碎地说。  
吴指南进得艰难，一分一分往里挤，李白也不好受。他又说些后悔的话，曰春宫图都是骗人，男人和男人做这种事情不会舒服。吴指南有点不服气，像是在说自己不行，但又找不到反驳的话语。他摸到两人交合处，肉洞被撑得太开了，柱身上的沟壑好像都能透过一层薄薄的肠壁感受到，李白额头冒汗的模样在昏暗夜光下若隐若现，嘴唇咬得发白，好像在忍耐痛吟，他又有一种很怜惜的感觉。分明以前随李白去打架，看对方满脸乌青，都不曾如此。  
吴指南终于全部进去之后，两人皆长出一口气。穴里又涨又疼，阴茎占去体内一大块存在感，被另一个人毫不留情地破开，很古怪，很刺激。更何况吴指南实在顶得很深，一点动弹，都有种下体被这根肉刃强行撑裂的、好像要顶到胃和喉咙的错觉。李白扶着吴指南的肩，低低喘息了几声。被吴指南分开双腿，缓慢而坚定的抽插的时候，他开始胡乱呜咽。  
吴指南有心等他适应，但阴茎正被肉洞缠绵地吸吮着，蚀骨的快感实在前所未有，甚至让他头皮发麻。竹马那种带点不服气的隐忍，眼角又泛着些许泪花的神情，他也实在受用极了。他带点狠劲掐着李白大腿，肉根只管往肉洞深里去，抽出时被柔软的穴肉吸吮柱身，他便感到奇妙的淫乐。被他下体胡乱戳刺着，李白又痛又麻，滚烫的阳物擦过内壁，亦有从未体味过的欢愉，逼他不由自主泄出呻吟。哈、指南，唔……那里！李白捂着嘴，因自己过于甜腻的声音红了双颊。  
吴指南方才正戳刺到穴心深处那一点，此后无师自通，便直往那儿顶弄。他不明所以，只觉李白这种叫唤颇为好听，想再听几声。李白便感下体一片酥麻，像被千万蚂蚁啃噬，又麻又爽。他不自觉腰肢塌下去，颤软得再挺不起来，口中断断续续地发出羞耻的、却实在无法忍住了的呻吟。现在自己的表情，定如方才于春宫图上看到的小人那样，不知廉耻而渡往极乐了，李白迷迷糊糊地想。  
彼时日月失序，星河流转，这场性事持续多久，又将于何时结束，两人却都不知道了。李白唯感受到下体与吴指南交缠得紧密，好似双双化成一滩水，便再不能分开。欢愉极乐顺着吴指南每一次顶弄而涌进四肢百骸，他不由自主战栗着每一寸肌肤。吴指南悬于他身上，一袭如梦般月光泻下，他散发凌乱地覆着额头，眼圈发红、眼神专注，好似一头凶猛的野兽，便要俯冲下来用利刃叼住他的喉咙。他从未见过友人这副样子，便朦朦胧胧地笑，亦断断续续地喘息着，去伸手揽住吴指南的脖颈。他们在月与夜的抚弄中亲吻，这番初次动情，比谁都忘情，比谁都深情。

月色映进他的双眸时，嘴唇上亦传来一阵刺痛，将他从片刻的离神拉回荡漾情潮。你又在想谁，却不是想我，身上之人说得蓦定，也不给他辩解的机会，只管胡乱啃咬他的唇，吻得又痛又深情。身下的动作更为猛力，阴茎破开湿热的肉穴，像破开一泓涨暖的春水，被顶弄到穴心的时候，李白便低低呻吟出声。他对于性爱一向坦荡，眉目间填抹的，是赤诚的渴求与欢愉，此番也放任自己在骤然升涌的情潮中沉溺。被肏弄得愈发狠了，神智要被快感侵蚀殆尽，他软在身上那人的怀抱里，在一片轻飘飘的月夜余晖中眯起眼睛。  
不过故人、哈啊，故人而已……  
李白轻笑一声，喘得零落，尾音带点战栗，情色暗示比言语内容更明晃晃。他挑挑眉去瞥那人，鬓发散乱，眸光潋滟，眼尾绘出的是令人心惊动魄的魅色，自知的撩人，无论谁也要溺死在这种情动眼神里。谁都拿他没辙，便似乎只能放任他半梦半醒地，有不过那一瞬间的恍惚，视线溶进窗前床畔月光。他最后说，死人的醋，你也要吃吗？


End file.
